Goliath
The Goliaths are the youngest race on Coronia, in fact, they are the only race whose origin is well-known and whose place in society is yet to be found. History Three generations ago, the city of Thursk, one of the few Dwarven settlements open to the surface was sacked by a rampaging band of Giants. Of it's two thousand residents fewer than 100 survived, all of them were women, and all of them were pregnant. The Great Gestation as it came to be known lasted for over a year and a half, well beyond the 13 months usual for Dwarves and the children born were bigger than that of human babies. Over the next twenty years these children grew to be taller than their camps would allow and strong enough that, should they revolt, any defense would be untenable. This new generation were named Goliaths by the settlers. By the time the first generation of Goliaths had reached maturity and had started considering families of their own the terrified survivors of Thursk and the Goliaths defacto leader, Bronn Stronghand, came to an arrrangement. The Goliaths would leave the settlement and find their own civilization elsewhere. Their first city, known as Bronnsholm, was founded 2,478 years ago and sits atop the highest peak of the Giant's Teeth Mountains. Since then the Goliaths who have wandered from their home city have found places to call their home throughout the land and though they rarely choose to live in major cities, they have become a vital part of the economy. Attributes All Goliaths have the following attributes, as laid out in the Elemental Evil Player's companion. Ability Score Increase Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Goliaths have lifespans comparable to humans. They enter adulthood in their late teens and usually live less than a century. Alignment: Goliath society, with its clear roles and tasks, has a strong lawful bent. The goliath sense of fairness, balanced with an emphasis on self-sufficiency and personal accountability, pushes them toward neutrality. Size: Goliaths are between 7 and 8 feet tall and weigh between 280 and 340 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Natural Athlete: You have proficiency in the Athletics skill. Stone’s Endurance: You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug off injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Powerful Build: You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Mountain Born. You’re acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You’re also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Category:Race Category:Player Races